Kefla
]]}} Kefla |group = fusion |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = Realm of Nothingness |race = Saiyan |birthday = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Elizabeth Maxwell (Caulifla)/Dawn M. Bennett (Kale) |japanese = (Caulifla)/ (Kale) |abridger = |team = 6th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Dragon Ball Super Chapter #38 |anime debut = DBS114 |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |arc = Universe Survival Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut=''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |family = * Caulifla * Kale |techniques = * Kikōha * Blaster Ball * Continuous Kikōha * Double Kikōha * Fist Cannonball * Giant Swing * Gigantic Blast * Gigantic Breaker * Gigantic Burst * Ki Barrier * Legendary Saiyan * Ray Blast * Sledgehammer * Super Saiyan (C-type) * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = * Potara }} was a pure-blooded Saiyan, and the end result of Caulifla and Kale using the Potara earrings to fuse into a singular being. She was created in order for the two to fight Son Gokū in the Tournament of Power. Personality Kefla, being born from two individuals, should share the traits of both, but bears more a resemblance to Caulifla, lacking almost any notable traits from Kale. Like Caulifla, she was confident to the point of being overly so — though now she had the power to back it up — and is as bombastic as Caulifla ever was. She was just as cocky, and was thrilled with her new strength, traits all commonly seen in Caulifla. Appearance Kefla's appearance was a near even mix of her two components. Physically, she appeared similar to Kale, possessing her height and skin-tone. Her hairstyle is a combination of Kale and Caulifla's, bearing Kale's style with Caulifla's prominent spikes. Facially, she was outright Caulifla in appearance, without a trace of Kale. Her attire was more of an even mix. Her shirt resembled Kale's, but with Caulifla's color scheme, and is cut to reveal her midriff. Her pants were skintight, colored similarly to Caulifla's shirt. She wears the same golden armbands as Kale, and her boots are red, with the black accents coming from Caulifla. She also wore the Potara. Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, Kefla wears a complete set. The earrings enable fusion, and were used to create Kefla. Her set initially belonged to the Fuwa.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Abilities As a full-blooded Saiyan, Kefla encompasses both of her coalesced source's natural affinity for ki. Kefla, in her normal state was illustrated strong enough to completely overwhelm an admittedly tired Super Saiyan God, Son Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Her speed is notably immense, as she caught Gokū off guard with a simple dash. By her own admission and Gokū's observation, Kefla possesses limitless strength; this is a fact Kefla takes note of post-fusion, elated by her own power. The mere act of powering up was enough to shake the Tournament of Power arena and alert Vegeta — himself a Super Saiyan Blue — to her presence.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Ultimately, her power approached the level of a Hakaishin, surpassing Son Gokū's initial usage of Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan (C-type) As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Kefla is capable of accessing this advanced state herself.Dragon Ball Super Blu Ray Box Set 10 Setting Art Book Stemming from her connection to Kale, Kefla can skip the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation and adopt the full-power state of Super Saiyan (C-type). Like Kale, it boosts her muscle mass and turns her hair a shade of lime green.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 Her power in this form is utterly immense, and Champa refers to her strength as a "happy miscalculation". Even though he was exhausted, Kefla's strength outstripped Gokū's Super Saiyan Blue strength. It requires Gokū's Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken for Kefla to even out the score.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 According to Vados and Whis, the power she possessed in this form was equivalent to that of Son Gokū's 7th Universe Genki Dama, given how she was able to trigger Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 In the manga, Kefla was created as a Super Saiyan, rather than transforming to fight Son Gokū. Her immense speed and power gave her a massive advantage among the 11th Universe fighters, and Kefla was able to use her strength to take out the majority of the Pride Troopers easily. Super Saiyan 2 In the anime only, Kefla also possessed the ability to turn into the Super Saiyan 2 of the Legendary Saiyan line. Her hair in this state raises slightly, but doesn't stand on end as dramatically as other forms. The power in this form was compared to Son Goku's initial usage of Ultra Instinct according to Vados. While overall inferior to Goku's latter usage of the transformation, she was able to force him to be serious throughout the entire battle and the ki laser blasts she made were fast enough to graze and wound him slightly while he was in Ultra Instinct. Muten Rōshi exclaimed that the power she unleashed while enraged in Super Saiyan 2 would be enough to finish Goku off despite him being in Ultra Instinct if a clean hit landed.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Kefla was born during the halfway point of the Tournament of Power, to survive the Limit-Break Kamehameha that Gokū used eliminate Kale and Caulifla. Careening onto the arena, she announces her presence, naming herself as the result of the fusion between Kale and Cauliflo. Powering up immensely, Kefla is elated at the feeling of infinite energy pulsing through her body. She decides to test just how far her power will take her, Kefla takes Gokū off-guard with her immense speed. The two of them have a brief exchange, and Kefla overpowers Gokū entirely, to the point where she sees his attacks as lame.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Kefla bathes in her own power, which seems to be continuously increasing, destroying the arena with her aura alone. Her insane strength pushes Gokū onto the defensive during their battle. She grapples the divine Saiyan, before launching him across the arena. Kefla's mere existence makes the Potara legal, as the two Zen'ō are impressed. When Zarbuto and Rabanra accept the Potara, Kefla interrupts her battle with Gokū to destroy their Potara and quash the idea of fusion. Her battle with Gokū resumes without fanfare, and Kefla lobs a large Kikōha towards Gokū. This blast pushes him from God to Blue. Her strength continues to impressed the spectators, from the Zen'ō to Kame-Sennin, her sheer ki takes it toll on the arena. The duo exchanges words as well as fists, clashing and completely wrecking the arena as they fight. Continuous Kikōha clash, as their energy continues to increase, frightening both Beerus and Champa. Jiren himself notices their fight, but does nothing more. Kefla tosses a Kikōha towards Gokū, who deflects it with Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken. Kefla decides that Gokū is her worthy opponent, impressed by his power in Kaiōken. Both fighters push their ki to its limits, but Gokū manages to land a solid blow on Kefla. Despite the solid blow, and harsh words from Champa, Kefla tells him to shut up. Kefla stands back on her feet despite Gokū's strength, driven by her Saiyan blood. Her kikōha is countered by Gokū's God Kamehameha, but she uses the smokescreen as a cover. With a solid blow, Kefla forces Gokū out of blue and to the ground, but Gokū once again awakens to Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 115 Universal Survival Arc (manga) In the manga, Kefla was formed when Caulifla used stolen Potara to fuse with an unconscious Kale. Upon fusing, she immediately targeted the 11th Universe Pride Troopers, with whom Kale had been fighting earlier, and used them to test her new fused strengths. With overwhelming speed and strength, Kefla handles the 11th Universe soldiers with ease, and rings out six of them nearly immediately. Kefla then turns her attention to Dispo and Carserale, engaging them in battle. However, when she sees Son Gokū and Jiren, Kefla takes an interest in the 'final boss' and Jiren, tossing Dispo and Carserale's mangled bodies towards Jiren. Kefla then prepares a powerful Life Cultivation Wave to take out Jiren and Gokū with one shot. Gohan steps in, however, deflecting the attack and proclaiming he will fight Kefla. The fused Saiyan women questions who her opponent is, to which Gohan informs her that he is a Saiyan like she is, but one born on Earth.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38, pp. 36-45 Battles *Kefla versus Son Gokū Trivia * 's name derives simply from the names of and . References Navigation Category:Fused Characters Category:Potara Fusions Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans